halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:RP idea
New RP idea, that kinda borrows a bit from LOMI's Heralds of Chaos. Feel free to give opinions/ideas/feedback. First of all, a title is pending, ideas appreciated. The General Idea: Shortly after the start of the Covenant Civil War, due to some sort of slipspace-related accident, a lone Covenant Loyalist assault carrier is tranported back in time to the present day, location: Earth. You can probably guess what happens now, the Covie commander (probably a lesser prophet) realizes he has sgone back in time and sees this as an oppurtunity to destroy humanity and gain control of what he believes to be the Ark 500 years early. Now here's where it borrows from Heralds of Chaos a bit: the main characters on the human side are Halo Fanon Wiki and Halopedia users. In order to defeat the Covenant, you must find a way to get aboard the Covie carrier and destroy it from the inside. Rules: *This takes place in the present day, only with Covie Loyalists (and only Covie Loyalists) sent back to our time, so no UNSC, SPARTANs, Sangheilli, Flood, Necros or anything else of that nature. *The following character types are allowed Covenant: Unggoy/Grunts, Kig-Yar/Jackals, Yanme'e/Drone, Lekgolo/Hunters, Jirilhanae/Brutes, and a reserved spot for one San Shyuum/Prophet. *Your human characters are unaugmented (obviously). This does NOT mean you can't kill Brutes and Hunters, it just meaans you have to think of ways to even up the odds. *For simplicity's sake, your human characters can use Covenant Weapons and Vehicles without fear of Boren's Syndrome. * Unless you are really a pilot, you cannot fly aircraft. You can however, ride any other position (I.E. gunner, RIO/WSO, bombardier etc.). *No UNSC weapons, human weapons will consist of real-life guns. some examples of real life guns their UNSC equivalents, though you may use other guns than these if you want. Headshots and heart shots (note that not every chest shot is a heart shot) are instantly lethal to an unshielded enemy no matter what gun you are using. Note you are not limited to this list, just make damage believable, considering the weapon's caliber. All assault rifles (MA5B and BR equivalents) can mount grenade launchers, which kill low ranking Brutes instantly with a direct hit and de-shield higher-ranking ones. Also, you can dual weild, but make it believable (i.e. no dual M-60s etc.). real life (right) UNSC equivalents (left) *M6 Pistol= Desert Eagle, LAR Grizzly, AMT Automag etc. *M7 SMG= Uzi, MP-5, P-90 etc. *MA5B Assault Rifle= AK-47, M-4, M-16A1 etc. *BR-55 Battle Rifle= M-16A2, XM-8, G-36 Steyr AUG, (do less damage than BR, but they all can mount an ACOG scope and/or have burst fire. *M90 Shotgun= Pump Action: M-870, Winchester 1300 etc., Semi Auto: SPAS-12, Pancor Jackhammer etc. *SRS-99 Sniper Rifle= 7.62mm (less damage): M-40, M-21, PSG-1, Dragunov, 12.7mm or higher (equal to SRS 99): Barret M82, Steyr AMR (15mm) etc. *The UNSC has no SAW or GPMG (in the games anyway), but you can use them. Examples: M-60, RPD, M-249 SAW *The UNSC has no grenade launcher (in the games anyway), but you can still use them: Underbarrel: M-203, GP-25 etc., Stand-Alone: MGL etc. *M-41 SSM Rocket Launcher: Unguided: RPG-7, AT-4, SMAW (anti-bunker), Guided, Anti-Tank: FGM-148 Javelin, ERYX ATGW, Guided, Anti-Air: FIM-92 Stinger, SA-7 Grail More info coming Comments OMG this acutally has to be a better idea than most other new projects being introduced on HF. This collides beautifully with COD4, which i absolutely love too! The plot is origonal and that's a first here at HF. I love the fact that its in the modern day, you've really nailed it this time mate: well in. No calming down, i have a few proposals: 1. If the Humans had contact with the Covenant at this time then the Humans would record it and they would now exactly when and where they would meet the Covenant in the future. They would progress in technology and evolve so much that they might even find the Covenant themselves a cuple of hundred years before the Covenant actually did. This would thereofre change the fate of this stranded assault carrier and then rewrite history and not cause the event to happen in the first place and then the advanced human race will still exist except their history will be rewritten too. This will cuase mass galactic space-time instability and then the whole usiverse will mess up! I don't know what would happen then but do you get me? Its a viscious circle, which you can't get out of unless... 2. Say the human race shot down the carrier with geosycranised orbital nuke platforms. Now before i go on. I know this is a bit futuristic but really, if we set this in the year 2020, which is roughly the modern era, orbital nuke platforms aren't exactly out of time. They're up there right now! Do you really think that the US, UK, Russia and the rest of the EU won't have something up there? I'm talking about real life now! I'm not being ambisious, seriously did you think that we're unprotected? The US and UK will have loads of nuclear sattelites up there now! We're ready! Anyway the human race will definately have them in 10 years and so, as i said, they shoot down the covee ship and it lands in the sahara. There are some conspiracies but they're all covered up by the various governments. 3. Now down to the battle or hidden war in the sahara. The US and UK say that they shot down a Middle Eastern Coalition sattelite, which had nukes on it. However they block any radio or other satelitte transmissions, as a cover up, and send down another false satelite, which is actually armed with nukes. They set it on fire and direct it to Iraq and it explodes with the biggest nuclear explosion in human history. This spreads out to the borders of Iran and Afganistan. This ends the begining of WW3 with a hell of a lot of irony! They get all allied troops out of Iraq and sort out the rest of the MEC in neighbouring countries. 4. Now the cover up is sorted they go to the crash site and have the biggest geo-orbital support, savailance and blocking system ever set up to stop people finding out about it. They say that a rouge bit of the MEC sattelite crashed here with a few nukes intact, to cover it up even more. They then investigate and take over the ship. A bloody battle launches in and around the carrier, with air fights and ground assaults. Segments, life pods and ships are spread around the sahara, and so smaller skirmishes happen. The main battle happens within just a week, where the humans retrieve the prophet and set off the fussion reactors in the ship. They get the hell out of there and the ship explodes leaving a nuclear torn crater in the earth, which is 5 km deep and 1000 km in radius. 5. The death toll for both sides is massive and the covenant are wiped out. They have the biggest ever cover up and every single soldier in the war is microscopically tagged and forced to sign an act of secrecy. This enforces that the word doesn't get out. There are 50 years of investigation following and covering up but eventually the MEC rises once again and attention is diverted to them. During this battle the US and UK secret survices find out nearly everything about the future and the covenant. Only 100 people actually passed on the the info before they retired and everyone else dies, of old age illness and what not, without spredign the word. No rouge remains of the ship are left and only the needed information is kept in the most secure computer system every built. So strong it would take a UNSC AI in the year of 2550 to crack the firewalls in one second. 6. So all of this happens and the human race accelerate but not for the publicised reasons. They new the exact date of the covenant human war and prepared for it, for over 500 years. They inhabited the planets, which were logged as destroyed by the covenant. Also they made the SPARTAN programme, not because of rebels. The rebels were an excuse for training. They made them to be prepared. Now if you've read the Fall of Reach then you'll get this last bit. ONI is the equivalant of the CIA and MI6, at the time, and they create the SPARTAN programme to fight against the covenant. This is why they actually won the war: they were more prepared than expected. 7. Now this is probably the longest post i've ever writen and i think that if we work on my story the project will work outstandingly. It will fit soem holes in the halo series and all will be good. Also when the CL are on earth, back in time, they discover the ark and so do the humans. Then when the CL in 2550 get to the humans they find the archived location of the ark and that's why Regret's Carrier finds the ark in Halo 2. So am i a genius or what? You deserve all of the credit though! So are we going to use my plot idea. It will work and to be honest; loactions and factions can be modified but the overall plot really needs to be kept for this to be realistic. What do you say? Halo: Dawn of War? Peace out: The parkster Comunications Covenant Neutralist Empire 19:53, 17 May 2008 (UTC) I liked how it was to start off with...funner, I think it's kind of meant to b outside canon and realism... Just Another GruntConverse 22:17, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Wow, that sounds amazing, and those posts were crazily long, but I got lost somewhere in it's complexity.... --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 23:21, 17 May 2008 (UTC) What sounds amazing my post ;) or his :( ? Anyway it doesn't matter, this will still be an amazing RP anyhoo. I reckon, actually, that this should be the next community project, after the Necros. What do you lot think? So what's actually going to happen then? Are we making this serious and amazing or using us as characters and completely wasting a decent plot line? I like the serious propper story or project but if you lot don't then i can do it myself and nick your idea! Sorry but i can't let it be ruined :( The parkster Comunications Covenant Neutralist Empire 08:50, 21 May 2008 (UTC)